


whisper to me (it's quiet but it feels dangerous)

by neujjam



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Minor Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Slow Burn, Strangers, Vixx LR - Freeform, kind of??, quantum entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neujjam/pseuds/neujjam
Summary: They were pressed against each other in an alleyway, clothes loose, hair sweaty, and lips coated in alcohol. He imagined that this was not the way he wanted to fall in love, against a grimy brick wall behind the city's cheapest bar. But it would have to do for now.Or, in which Taekwoon and Wonshik are soulmates, but they just don't know it yet.





	whisper to me (it's quiet but it feels dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> ik i'm a kenvi elitist but wonshik and taekwoon are a POWERFUL couple

**i.**

Taekwoon's mornings are quiet. He wakes up at nine a.m. to the rhythm of his beating heart and the blaring alarm. He's never one to linger in his bed, because in his perfectly logical mind, it doesn't make sense to stay in bed when he's got other things to do. It begins quietly, but quickly. The way time passes, or rain falls. By the time he's taken his daily morning shower (despite Hakyeon's insisting that night showers are better) and brushed his teeth, it's half past nine.

His breakfast, which he eats at the rather lonesome dining table, is two eggs and a bagel. This is the only thing he's eaten for breakfast since he can remember. 

At ten a.m., he begins his studies. Laid out across his white sheets are books. Books about Shakespeare, books about the late Austrian Empire, about Napoleon, about King Bhumibol, about music, about art. Hakyeon reprimands him sometimes for studying in his bed, but it's a habit he can't seem to break. With a pen between his teeth, he flips through the sparkling white pages, skimming over facts and theories and opinions. Sometimes he highlights passages he might want to reference later, or just things he wants to tell Hyuk about. But most of the time, he's scribbling in his indecipherable handwriting, little notes and citations and commentary. In tiny print, he puts a happy face next to the biography of Thornton Wilder. Taekwoon's favorite subject is theater.

Stretching and letting out a small sigh, Taekwoon grabs his coffee cup with one hand, and his phone with the other. He scrolls through his favorite's and taps on Hakyeon's contact, smiling a little at his picture. He had taken it when the older boy had gotten his bachelor's degree in architecture. He was beaming. 

"Hello?" the older boy's voice sounds deeper, and indication that he's just woken up. 

"Did I wake you?" he asked, sipping from his mug. 

"No," Hakyeon lies. "What's up?" 

"Nothing, I just have a performance tonight," Taekwoon pauses for two beats, waiting for the sigh of recognition from Hakyeon. "You and Hyukkie are coming right?" he shrugs off his sweatpants and replaces them with black jeans, which is impressive considering he's only got one free hand. 

Hakyeon answers after a second of hesitation, "Of course. We always do." 

"I've been reminding you about this since August," Taekwoon says in a matter of fact tone. "I'm playing the main role."

"You  _always_ play the main role," replied the elder, sounding exasperated. 

"Because I'm  _good,"_ Taekwoon argued. 

"Yeah, well, Winston Churchill was  _good,_ but he was also kind of an asshole." 

Taekwoon happened to miss that last part, as he was shrugging off his sweater and replacing it with a black turtle neck. He put the phone on speaker and threw it onto his bed, searching for his favorite coat. "It's at nine, and there's an after party. It'll end at one or two. There'll be booze." 

"You could have just started with that," Hakyeon mumbled to the phone. He heard the rustling of sheets, which meant Hakyeon was finally getting up. "Oh, and Hyuk wants to know if you can bring him his shirt that he left at your place." 

"Sure," Taekwoon held his phone between his cheek and his shoulder, slipping his arms into the sleeves of his coat. "What class is he at?" 

"Art history," Hakyeon groans. "He only takes that class because he wants to 'pick up babes.'" 

Taekwoon smiled, "Okay. I'll be there soon." 

"Great. See you at nine." 

Taekwoon hung up, bending slightly to fix his hair in the mirror. He brushed back a lock of stray hair that had fallen out of place, perfecting his clean-cut look. He took a step back and admired himself, feeling a strange sort of euphoria, as if he were sharing his happiness with someone else. 

 

 

 

**ii.**

Wonshik's mornings are loud. He blames this partly on his upstairs neighbor, who never seems to get it through his thick skull that nine a.m. is  _not_ a good time to start vacuuming his floor, but is perfectly aware that his roommate, Lee Jaehwan, is another sole source of the noisiness. Reaching out blindly and hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock (which takes him several attempts), he collapses back onto his messy bed with a deep sigh. Tonight is Jaehwan's showcase, and he's been promising him since September that he would show up and support him. But how's he supposed to support an understudy? 

He remains in his bed for five more minutes, until the alarm goes off again and he's forced to get up. Wonshik stretches, yawns, and rolls his neck, the buzzing in the back of his head getting silenced by Jaehwan's voice, growing louder as he nears his room. 

"I feel it!" he screams, kicking down his door. "I feel it tonight, Shik-ah. Jung Taekwoon is going to get sick—no, he's going to get hit by a car! And I'll be the lead!" 

"Calm it, psycho," Wonshik grins, running his hand through his pale purple hair (which Hongbin thinks is atrocious). "It's too early to listen to your schemes." 

Jaehwan takes this as an invite to worm into his bed, underneath his sheets so that he and Wonshik are nose-to-nose. The older boy's breath is minty fresh, and his blond hair falls neatly over his big brown eyes. 

Wonshik releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"I really think today's the day," Jaehwan mumbles, leaning forward so that his pointy nose pokes Wonshik's. "Today,  _I'm_ going to shine! And I'll go to Broadway, become famous, and you'll be my producer. How's that, Shikie?" 

"Sounds great," Wonshik smiles. pulling the covers tighter over them. Their legs intertwine, faces so close to each other that Jaehwan can feel the heat radiating off of the younger boy. 

Lee Jaehwan definitely has talent. He's cute and likable, which is why he gets so many roles. But this Jung Taekwoon is apparently godly. He always gets the main role, and Jaehwan always gets understudy. It's not that Jaehwan is  _bad,_ it's just that he lacks the professionalism that Taekwoon carries around with him like a chic handbag. But someday,  _someday_ Lee Jaehwan will get his big role. And then everything will change for the better. 

"Come on," Jaehwan wriggled away after a few minutes, incapable of sitting anywhere for too long. "I made you coffee." 

Two pairs of feet softly pad across to the dining room where they will eventually share a breakfast meal together, talking about everything that had happened last night. They laughed at each other as they shared their stories from the night before, trying to compete over who had the craziest one; like when someone had asked to do a line of coke off their stomach (Jaehwan), or when they had been so drunk they peed in a fountain, thinking it was some kind of public communal urinal (Wonshik). 

It never lasted very long though. 

Wonshik sipped his coffee as he watched Jaehwan carefully put a beret over his soft blond hair that was professionally styled to look like a comma. He felt a warmth of fondness spread in his chest as he looked at his hyung, so pretty and excited. 

He absentmindedly clicked a few things on his computer, opening a file to his new song that he was producing. 

"Hey, listen to this, hyung," he double clicked and leaned back in his chair. 

They sat together in peaceful silence as the song played, filling the room with his music. 

"Wonshik-ah," Jaehwan leaned down and hugged his back, resting his chin against the younger boy's shoulders. "Will you let me sing your first song for you?" 

"Sure," he said without thinking. He always had a soft spot for his hyung. "I think your voice will suit it." 

"What's it called?" 

"Whisper," Wonshik smiled. "It's a love song." 

"Is that so," Jaehwan whistled, smiling. "Remember to come to the after party, Shik. And don't drink before five. It's really not healthy." 

Wonshik nodded and replayed the track, humming to himself. 

_Soulmates_ , he imagined the song to be about. Two people so entangled with each other by the red string of fate that no matter what, they'd find their way to each other. 

 

 

 

**iii.**

 

Taekwoon found Hyuk wandering around the campus with another boy, who was seemingly in the middle of telling him a story about his roommate. 

" _Yes,_ I'm serious! He was almost arrested for public indecency—" his sentence was cut off short, as they usually were when people saw Taekwoon for the first time. Usually donned in black, monochrome clothing, it wasn't hard to see why Taekwoon came off as aggressively intimidating. His impassive face raised an eyebrow slightly when he came face to face to the stranger. 

"Hyung, why are you dressed like you're going to a funeral?" Hyuk asked, picking the non-existent lint off of Taekwoon's shoulder. "Hakyeon hyung didn't murder anyone did he?" 

"Not yet."

"Oh," Hyuk said after he was nudged by his friend. "Hyung, this is Hongbin. He's in my art history class. Hongbin, this is my hyung, Taekwoon. He's getting a masters in musical theater. And before you ask, yeah, he always has that sour look on his face." 

Taekwoon frowned and halfheartedly hit Hyuk's shoulder. 

"It's nice to meet you," said Hongbin. 

"You too," 

"If you're in musical theater, you must know my roommate. His name's Lee Jaehwan," Hongbin smiled, revealing his dimples. It caught Taekwoon off-guard, who was always startled when he noticed small details like that. "He's a really great performer." 

"Yes, I know him," a portrait of the smaller boy with overflowing charm appeared in his mind. "He's a good singer." 

Hongbin nodded, "My friend Wonshik is a producer and they're always up past midnight making new songs together. He's really got a thing for Jaehwan. He's like his muse." 

Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow, "Wonshik?" The name felt cool and intimate on his tongue. "Does he go to this school? I don't think I've ever heard his name before." 

"He's a prodigy in music theory and producing," Hongbin bragged. "He gets royalties all the time from writing songs. He even wrote one of Park Hyo-Shin's songs!" 

Taekwoon nodded, growing a bit tired of the younger male's company. 

"Come on," Hyuk said, recognizing Taekwoon's facial expression immediately. "I'm bored, hyung. Let's go get some coffee." He grabbed Taekwoon's sleeve and pulled him away from Hongbin, "I'll see you in calculus, Hongbin." 

"Sure," Hongbin lifted his hand in a salute and turned around. 

Immediately, Taekwoon turned to Hyuk and asked, "Am I your muse?"

Hyuk rolled his eyes, "Hyung, I'm a  _biology_ major." 

"Why aren't I anyone's muse?" Taekwoon frowned. "I should be someone's muse. It doesn't take just anything to make Shakespeare sound as good as I do." 

"Whatever, hyung," Hyuk sighed, tired of Taekwoon's antics.

Over the soft murmuring of the hall, Taekwoon heard Hongbin's loud voice call out, "Wonshik! Why're you here?" 

He couldn't make out the response, but they must have been close. Taekwoon whipped his head around in hopes of catching a glimpse of this so-called "prodigy." With the swarm of students leaving their classrooms, he could only get a glance of his hair (was it . . . purple?). 

Perhaps, he thought with a hint of jealousy, if they knew each other, Taekwoon could have become his muse. 

 

 

 

**iv.**

"Cheese ball," Hongbin said, his eyes glued to the flickering screen. His hands moved so quickly Wonshik couldn't tell which buttons he was pressing, but obediently, he grabbed a cheese ball and fed it to his friend. Sometimes, when he became so immersed in his little games, it was dangerous to leave Hongbin alone. He could go a whole day without eating or drinking anything, if he was really in the mood for a session. So much so that everyone in the dorms knew him as "that gamer." As good looking as Hongbin was, he was equal amounts a huge nerd. 

Wonshik, on the other hand, had died during round two. 

"I'm producing a new song," Wonshik brought up casually, eating his own cheese ball. 

"Mm," Hongbin vaguely acknowledged. 

"I'm going to call it 'Whisper.' It's going to be about soulmates." 

"That's cool," Hongbin chewed with his mouth open, which Jaehwan constantly nagged him about. "Is it about Jaehwan hyung?" 

"No," Wonshik looked down sheepishly. 

"Liar." 

"It's just about soulmates," Wonshik said. "I've been getting a weird feeling lately." 

"Yeah? About your dick? We talked about this, if there's no rash—" 

Wonshik flushed, "Not about my dick, Hongbin!" 

Hongbin paused the game, which meant that they were getting into serious territory. "What is it?" his eyes widened comically. 

"Do you believe in fate, Hongbin?" Wonshik asked, leaning against their dirty couch. He absentmindedly picked lint off of his sleeves, trying to busy himself. 

"Not really, why?" 

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm so close to something," Wonshik frowned when Hongbin snickered. "Don't laugh at me, but I've been having a strange feeling recently that I'm close to finding my missing half. But I don't know what that means." 

"Hmm," Hongbin said. "Have you ever heard of Quantum Entanglement?" 

"No," 

"It means that two particles can be intimately linked even if they're billions of light years separated from each other. Pretty cool, right?" Hongbin grinned when he saw the lost look on Wonshik's face. "Basically just a scientific way of describing soulmates or whatever. I don't know, I'm not Stephen Hawking. But maybe that's an explanation . . . you and whoever you're in love with are connected by quantum entanglement." 

"Maybe," Wonshik found it hard to swallow. 

"Or," Hongbin unpaused his game. "You're just a closeted gay for Jaehwan hyung." 

 

 

 

**v.**

Taekwoon stepped out of the taxi, running a hand through his hair. He was too exhausted from performing to make sure he looked pristine as he always did. He moved to the side, allowing Hakyeon and Hyuk room to get out. They paid their fares and waited at the street cross, staring silently at the humming sign that told them whether to stay or go.

"You did well," Hakyeon finally said. 

"I know." 

"If you're tired, we don't have to go to the after party," the older insisted, his warm hands pulling Taekwoon's face closer to him. He checked, the concern in his eyes barely contained, for all the signs of fatigue. "You've got bags underneath your eyes. We should just go home." He placed a hand on his forehead, and when he was finally convinced that it was a normal temperature, released Taekwoon from his hold. 

"We're already here," Taekwoon said, pointedly looking at the bar just across the street.

Hyuk was busy texting his friend, who was apparently also going to be at the party. In a bored voice, he said, "Your understudy was pretty good." 

Taekwoon grimaced and nodded. At the intermission, he had started to feel lightheaded. As he did with most of his problems, he had promptly ignored that sickly feeling in his gut, and the cold sweat that had started pouring out of him. He had wanted to make it to his solo. He wanted to stand in the middle of the stage and have all eyes on  _him._ But just as he was changing clothes, he had a bout of dizziness and collapsed onto the clothing rack. The ever-eager Lee Jaehwan had taken his solo, and to his shameful regret, had risen some kind of emotion from the crowd that he had never done before, consequentially earning himself a standing ovation. 

"He was phenomenal," Hakyeon agreed, and quickly added, "But so are you," when he noticed that Taekwoon had blanched. 

Tired of the subject, Taekwoon looked up at the moon, which was strangely bright. "Did you know there's going to be a total solar eclipse tomorrow?" 

"Everyone knows," Hyuk said. "National Geographic had that whole article on them." 

"Not everyone reads National Geographic," Hakyeon reminded. 

"Well,  _I_ read National Geographic." 

"Well are  _you_ 'everyone'?" 

"I  might as well be," 

"That makes no sense, Hyuk," 

" _You_ make no sense, hyung," 

Taekwoon sighed and let his thoughts wander away from dumb and dumber, who could possibly argue with each other all night if he didn't intervene at some point. His eyes followed a man who was walking out of the subway station that he hadn't even noticed (Taekwoon never rode the subway, it was too dirty and crowded for him). The man raised a hand, signaling to two others standing outside of the bar, who waved back eagerly. 

For a second, Taekwoon thought that this man looked uncommonly cool, walking down the street with a swagger that was impossible to miss. But he began to consider otherwise when he saw him break his confident stride and sprint to his friends, hopping up and down in a circle together, chanting something he couldn't quite make out. 

"Why don't we ever do that?" Taekwoon asked Hakyeon and Hyuk, who momentarily stopped their bickering.

"What? Act like idiots?" Hyuk asked, squinting to see if he recognized any of them. "Is that Hongbin?" 

"I don't know," Taekwoon said, tilting his head. "But they look like they're happy." 

"Come on," Hyuk grabbed Taekwoon by the sleeve and pulled him a little too aggressively across the street. "Enough with your self pity. You can act like an idiot after you've downed a pint." 

 

 

 

**vi.**

Wonshik trudged up the subway stairs, the exhaustion fading away when he saw Jaehwan and Hongbin waiting outside of the bar. He waved, breaking out in a smile. He waited until the street light turned green, and began to sprint straight for Jaehwan. 

"Jaejyani! Jaejyani! Jaejyani!" They chanted while jumping around in a circle. "Jaejyani! Jaejyani!" 

Wonshik happily cooed, " _My_ Jaejyani!" He held Jaehwan's small face in his hands, pushing his cheeks together so that he looked like fish. "You did so good, Jyani," this earned a beaming smile from Jaehwan. 

"Wasn't I great?" Jaehwan asked, smiling widely. "Wasn't I? Wasn't I?" 

"You were, hyung," Hongbin laced their fingers together, swinging them back and forth. 

Wonshik grinned, his laughter fading only when he realized that a man was staring at him. They made brief eye contact before Wonshik turned away, pulling himself nearer to Jaehwan so the man and his two other friends had space to move around. 

"Tomorrow's the solar eclipse, right?" Jaehwan asked, leaning his head against Wonshik's shoulder. "Wanna go out drinking?" 

"Aren't we going to be drinking tonight?" Hongbin asked. 

"You're so cute," Jaehwan patted the younger's head. "Being an adult means being able to drink whenever you want to." 

"No, I really don't think that's what that means," Honbgin raised a suspicious eyebrow. He looked at Wonshik, but found that the latter was too distracted by Jaehwan's lips, that were whispering something into his ear. The blood rose to his cheeks. "You two are disgusting." 

"Maybe," Jaehwan said, turning to Hongbin again. "But that's why  _you're_ in charge of cleaning the apartment." 

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"What did you mean then, Bin?" 

"I hate both of you," he said, but he was smiling. "When the solar eclipse is happening, me and Hyuk are going to moon the moon!" 

"You  _exude_ dumb twenty-four year old," Jaehwan drawled. 

Before they could start their relay of insults, Wonshik placed himself strategically between his two best friends. "Come on," Wonshik said gently, breaking up the two. "It's cold outside, let's go get a drink." They reluctantly agreed, and Hongbin stuck out his hand as a peace treaty. Jaehwan took it, and Wonshik led them inside. 

Tonight, Wonshik had a strangely strong desire to drink and dance until he passed out. It didn't come too often to him, but when his natural human inclinations made themselves evident, it was hard to stop himself. 

Hongbin elbowed him in the ribs, gaining his attention. "Maybe you'll find your soulmate tonight," he grinned, revealing a fangy smile. 

"Yeah," Wonshik shrugged. "Maybe." 

 

 

 

**vii.**

The music was too loud for Taekwoon, and he had had one too many drinks tonight. Through the dark, writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor, he pushed and shoved until he finally felt the cool rush of air hit his face. He breathed in once, then twice, then reminded himself that he was okay. 

As he looked around the room for Hakyeon or Hyuk, he felt a body ram into him, almost making him topple over a chair. The stranger immediately mumbled an apology, shaking himself off and stumbling out of the door into the darkened streets. 

Taekwoon followed him, curiously. He didn't have the faintest idea why, but in the mean time, he couldn't find either of his friends, and he convinced himself that he could do with the fresh air. 

The man knelt on the sidewalk, in a funny little squat. Taekwoon watched him pull out a cigarette and light one, taking a short hurried drag before blowing out a wisp of smoke. Taekwoon never liked smokers. He thought that anyone who purposely killed their lungs should probably not have one. But he was too tipsy to reprimand the man in front of him, and instead mimicked his squat over the sidewalk, glancing at his side profile. 

He had warm brown skin, much in contrast to his own paper-white complexion. In the dim streetlight, Taekwoon could make out brown eyes that were tilted slightly down, making him look eternally sleepy. His lips were thin and chapped, but a little damp from his drinking. 

The man caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at his cigarette, then back up into Taekwoon's dark eyes. He lifted his cigarette in Taekwoon's direction, offering it to him. 

Taekwoon took it, despite his every nerves screaming at him not to take a cigarette from a stranger on the street. 

He took a puff and coughed. 

The man grinned, muffling a laugh. "Don't hurt yourself," he said, taking it back. 

Taekwoon was at first stunned by how deep his voice was. He hadn't been expecting such a gravelly voice from the man, but quickly shook the initial surprise off. He hugged his knees, unable to take his eyes off of the stranger. 

"My name is Jung Taekwoon," he said, finally. Taekwoon never introduced himself first, but he had a feeling that if he didn't do it, the other man definitely wasn't planning on offering up his name. 

"Taekwoon?" the younger man perked up. " _The_ Jung Taekwoon?"

"Yes, I suppose," 

"My roommate is Lee Jaehwan," he smiled dreamily. 

"Oh," said Taekwoon, unsure why he was feeling so jealous. "Yes, everyone likes Lee Jaehwan, don't they?" 

"Of course," he said. "He's Lee Jaehwan. He's likable." 

"Do I not look likable to you?" 

"You look scary." 

"Am I?" 

"No, you coughed on my cigarette," he said, matter-of-factly. 

"What's your name," Taekwoon changed the subject, exhausted by hearing Lee Jaehwan's name everywhere. 

"Kim Wonshik," came the somber reply. 

"Oh," he said. "You're Wonshik." 

"I am." 

"You are." 

"Is there a reason why you know me?" 

"I want to be your muse." 

Wonshik looked up at him, surprised. For the first time, it seemed like Wonshik was really looking at him. Taekwoon wasn't sure if he liked this feeling, but he had the vague notion that Wonshik wasn't just looking  _at_ him, but  _into_ him.

There was a dark flash in his eyes, almost like desire. He licked his lip and lifted his cigarette to his mouth, letting it linger. The smoke seemed to curl around them, pulling them into their own little world. 

"You want to be my muse?" Wonshik asked. 

"Yes," 

"That's a dangerous thing to say," Wonshik smiled, his sleepy eyes hesitating on Taekwoon's lips. 

 

 

 

**viii.**

Wonshik definitely liked the way Taekwoon looked. He had a very nice palette. Black hair and black eyes and a black heart. He seemed to do everything in a calculated, formula-driven way. Every move and word he said seemed too formal, too uncomfortable. But he was also warm in a way Jaehwan wasn't. He had a soft touch, a quiet voice, and a face that drew him closer. 

They were pressed against each other in an alleyway, clothes loose, hair sweaty, and lips coated in alcohol. He imagined that this was not the way he wanted to fall in love, against a grimy brick wall behind the city's cheapest bar. But it would have to do for now. 

Taekwoon was, as always, a little shy. His hands were more reluctant, a bit softer than Wonshik's callused palms. The cigarette laid abandoned on the floor, a curl of smoke still making it's way around the pair. 

Wonshik felt the shock of colorful pain when Taekwoon sank his fangy teeth into Wonshik's shoulder, hands moving gracelessly from his waist to south of the equator. 

It was fun, he had to admit, and a little sadistic to enjoy the idea of breaking Jung Taekwoon. Of stretching thin the veil he kept over his heart, and messing with all his carefully calculated thoughts. He imagined it would be hard for such a logical person to be introduced to an idea of love and soulmates. 

But he couldn't help himself. He pushed Taekwoon away, his hands trembling as they held his face. "Do you believe in soulmates?" he asked, breath hot against his cheek. 

Taekwoon's lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile, "I think now I do." 

"And do you think we're soulmates?" Wonshik asked, caressing Taekwoon's cheek with his thumb. 

"We'll have to find out in the morning, won't we?" he asked, lips drawing nearer, hands impatiently pulling at Wonshik's waist. 

"I want to go home," Wonshik mumbled, his rumbling voice almost inaudible. "Will you go home with me tonight?" 

Taekwoon smiled coyly, sighing, "I thought you'd never ask." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HxplyO8Nk0)


End file.
